A Rose's Shadow
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Another sequel. This one sequels Shadowed Rose. I just wanted to write it. Tell me what you think.^_^


This is the third sequel of Shadows of a Rose. I couldn't just leave you hanging there like that so I decided to write this. Besides I couldn't help myself. And we need more Shadow/Amy fic's. Once again people I said it once and I'll say it again I don't own anything well I do own Maria not Maria Robotnick Maria the oh I'll let you find out. I really hope that you will enjoy. ^_^ Dreaming Wolf  
  
A Rose's Shadow  
  
Amy just got back from the doctors office. She was waiting for Shadow to come home. The couple were now twenty-four and happily married for three years. The couple moved out of the house with all their friends. They had their own small home Shadow got his college degree and became a novelist, and Amy became a first grade teacher. Well Amy wasn't sure how to tell Shadow she wasn't sure if he wanted to have children. Would he hate her now that she's pregnant? No Shadow will still love her just the same but Amy wasn't sure if they were ready yet. Amy sat on the couch wondering how to tell Shadow. Amy lectured herself, 'Come on Amy old girl. You'll just tell Shadow calmly he'll understand...right?' Amy heard the door knob of the front door open. Shadow walked in Amy stood up Shadow walked over to Amy and hugged her. He looked into her eyes and took her quills and held them in his hand. (Amy's quills are now to her waist and she no longer wears her red dress. She wears a white short sleeve shirt and black skirt to her ankles.) Shadow asked cheerfully, "How was your day honey?" Amy smiled and said, "It was fine sweetie I have something important to tell you." Shadow cocked his head and asked, "What do you want to tell me?" Amy said, "You might want to sit down." Shadow sat down Amy continued, "I got back from the doctors office today and they discovered something." Shadow said, "Oh no you're sick aren't you!? What's wrong?! You have some ailment!? Oh man what am I going to do!? What do I do?!" Amy looked at Shadow, "No Shadow I'm fine. The thing is Shadow I'm not sick I don't have a life threatening illness. I-I'm pregnant Shadow." Shadow's eyes widened, "Y-you're pregnant?" Amy put her head down and said, "Uh huh." Amy heard Shadow shout with joy saying, "Yeah I'm going to be a daddy!" Amy asked happily, "You're not mad?" Shadow looked at Amy shocked, "Of coarse I'm not mad. I could never be angry at you Amy. I love you more then life itself how could I ever mad at you? Especially since I'm going to be a father now." Amy had some tears in her eyes she said, "Oh Shadow I love you so much." Amy hugged Shadow tightly.  
  
It was the weekend and Amy was out shopping with Rouge. Rouge said, "So Ames I'm going to be an aunt." Amy smiled happily and said, "Yes you're going to be an aunt." Rouge asked, "What do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Amy said, "I'm not sure I'm hoping that it will be a girl. If it's a boy I want to name him Hunter, but if it's a girl we'll have to name her Maria." Rouge said, "Oh coarse well if it's a girl she'll probably be as kind as you and then you'll have to name her Maria because you are the one who reminded Shadow of Maria. And if it's a boy he'll probably be as dashing as Shadow is." Amy said, "I don't really care what gender the baby will be just as long as it's healthy, and happy that's all that matters." Rouge nodded and said, "I'm sure you'll be a great mother Amy." Amy said, "Yeah. Are you hungry Rouge because a frappichino (I love frappichino's! ^_^) would really hit the spot." Rouge said, "I'm gain." The friends walked to the cafe.  
  
The next couple of weeks went along fine. (I don't know gestation periods for hedgehogs so I'm guessing it's a month of so.) Amy kept on getting bigger and hungrier. Shadow was always around Amy asking if she needed anything. The house had some renovations for the new baby. They didn't know if the baby would be a boy or girl so they just left the room white with beige carpet. Shadow and Amy were getting prepared they bought toys, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, a crib, a car seat, sheets, flashlights, a night light, and whatever else they needed. Each day the couple grew more and more excited and eager for the baby to arrive. Shadow did Amy's bidding when she wanted pickles and ice cream she gat pickles and ice cream. When she wanted potato chips and chocolate she got potato chips and chocolate. When she wanted well you get the idea mainly whatever she wanted she got. Amy and Shadow took time of work when they got closer to the due date.  
  
Amy woke up one morning she saw Shadow lying next to her he looked exhausted. Amy rubbed his cheek he smiled in his sleep. Amy whispered, "Shadow has done so much for me for the past month I know it won't be much but I'll make him pancakes for breakfast." Amy got out of bed and waddled to the kitchen. She started to make pancakes for Shadow.  
  
Shadow's eyes tightened he opened his eyes. Shadow looked around for Amy franticly...then he smelled the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. Shadow got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Amy was standing there cheerfully she smiled and said, "Good morning sleepy head I made chocolate chip pancakes." Shadow said, "Amy you're not supposed to be making breakfast. I should be making breakfast now put the spatula down I'll finish the rest." Amy said, "B-but Shadow I wanted to..." Before Amy could finish Shadow gently took Amy by the shoulders and sat her down in a chair. Shadow said, "No, no, no you just sit down and let me finish breakfast." Amy sighed she knew Shadow wouldn't let her lift a finger. Shadow walked over with breakfast and said, "Breakfast is served Madame. It iz ze pancakes of ze chocolate chip." Amy laughed and said, "I am sure I vill enjoy it." Shadow smiled he loved to hear Amy laugh when he acted stupid or silly. He would pretend to run into stop signs just to make her smile. Shadow would do anything for Amy even if that meant running ten blocks to get her pickles and cotton candy flavored ice cream. (I love cotton candy flavored ice cream! ^_^)  
  
It was afternoon and Shadow and Amy were sitting on the couch watching "Without a trace". ( I love With-well you already know what I'm going to say. ^_^()) Amy put her hand on her stomach she felt the baby kick. Amy asked jokingly, "Are you going to be a soccer player?" Shadow laughed he knew what the baby was doing. Amy's eyes widened she gripped her stomach Shadow looked over at Amy he knew what was happening he exclaimed, "Ah You're having the baby now! It's time what do I do what do I do?" Amy closed her eyes tightly and yelled, "How about taking me to the hospital?!" Shadow said, "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea man Amy you're so smart." Amy grabbed Shadows shoulders, "You need to get me there now!" Shadow said, "Yeah your right." Shadow picked up Amy and ran to the hospital. Shadow said, "Imagine a field with little birds do you hear them cheep, cheep." Amy said, "I have an idea imagine getting there faster." Shadow nodded and doubled his full speed.  
  
Shadow and Amy entered the hospital the nurse at the front desk asked, "How may I help you?" Shadow exclaimed, "I'm having a baby!" The nurse said, "Uh yeah." Amy yelled, "No, no I'm having a baby! I'm Amy Rose the hedgehog." The nurse said, "Okay Miss. Hedgehog I have a wheel chair over there and a doctor to get you to the maternity ward." The doctor with the wheel chair came over, Shadow put Amy in the wheel chair and said, "I'll call everyone okay" Amy said, "Okay honey." Shadow called the place where everyone else were staying. Rouge heard the phone ring she picked it up and said, "Hello this is Rouge speaking." Shadow said, "Amyishavingthebabyrightnowinhospitalcomeoverquickly!"[*translation*Amy is having the baby right now in hospital come over quickly!] Rouge said, "Okay we'll be over in a minute." Rouge hung up the phone the boys were eating dinner Knuckles asked, "Who was that?" Rouge said, "That was Shadow, Amy's having the baby now." Tails repeated, "Right now?" Rouge smiled sweetly and said, "Yeah right now." There was a silence in the room for a while then Rouge showed her fangs and asked, "Why are you still here?" Sonic blinked a couple of times then he said, "Uh yeah we're supposed to be at the hospital. Knuckles, Tails why are you two still sitting?" Knuckles said, "Wha wait a second you're not moving either." Rouge grew an anime sweat drop then she said evilly, "Move it before you boys have to fell my wrath I want to see my niece." The boys said at the same time, "Okie dokie."  
  
Shadow was walking to the maternity ward never so scared but happy. He was just about to enter the room but a nurse came out and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog but you need to wait here in the waiting room." Shadow asked, "Everything's okay right?" The nurse just smiled and said, "Everything's fine I just need you to wait out here for a while this isn't a rule it was a request from Ms. Amy." Shadow sadly said, "Okay." He sat down in a chair and put his head down. Then Shadow heard a familiar voice it was Sonic's. Sonic said, "Hey there we're here now. Everything's okay isn't it?" Shadow said, "Everything's fine but they won't let me see Amy. She doesn't want me to see her now." Rouge shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm sure that everything's fine Amy is sensible and she probably has a reason." Tails said, "Yeah ever since I've known Amy she had a reason for doing or not doing something." Knuckles chimed in, "She'll be okay." Shadow said, "Yeah she will." The nurse walked out of the room and said, "Mr. Hedgehog I'm glad to say you're a father. Ms. Amy wants to see you now and show you your new baby." Shadow asked, "Is it a boy or a girl." The nurse said, "Ms. Amy wanted to tell you for herself." Shadow nodded and opened the door.  
  
Shadow walked into the room where Amy was. Amy looked so tired but she never looked so lovely in her whole life. In her arms was a bundle Shadow couldn't see inside it only a white blanket. Ay said, "Hello Shadow I want you to meet your daughter." Shadow walked over and saw his new baby girl. She looked a lot like Shadow black quills, white patch on her chest. But she looked like Amy too, three bangs, short hair how Amy's used to be, and the part where Shadow has black quills she had pink. Her eyes were closed she wouldn't open her eyes until later. Shadow asked, "Can I hold my little girl?" Amy nodded happily and gently handed her to Shadow. Shadow held his daughter in his arms he said, "Hey there I'm you dad. You're so beautiful just like your mother." Amy said, "She is beautiful our little Maria." Shadow echoed, "Maria." The family nuzzled each other. This was a new start for all of them.  
  
*~The End~*  
  
Author's note: I love the ending. Well tell me what you thought. Did you love it did you hate it? Please review just no flames please. Until you see more of my stories this is Dreaming Wolf saying I hoped you enjoyed and good bye. 


End file.
